Brotherhood Horse Back Riding Class
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique wants some money, and the boys decide to start a horse back riding class, but some people show up and wand their horses back. Plz R&R.
1. Beginning

A/N: If anyone is wondering. I will finish 'Brotherhoods Day At The Beach' sometime, but right now I had this idea and just needed to write it down before I forgot. Hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter One**

Mystique waited by the door for the boys. They were running late on their payment, again. Lance walked out of the living room and to the door.

"Well," Mystique said," Where is my money?"

"We have no money," Lance muttered.

"You boys are such idiots," Mystique snarled," But since I'm going away for the week, you cann get me my money by then."

Mystique closed the door without another word. Lance went back into the living room where the other boys were watching tv. Lance sat down by Pietro, who was changing the channel every five seconds.

"How much did she ask for this time?" Pietro asked setting the remote down on the table after he found a show that he liked.

"She asked for over one thousand dollars, just because we were late last time," Lance said.

"What?" Todd yelled nearly jumping out of his seat," There is no way we could make that much money."

"She is giving us a week," Lance said.

"That what we'll need," Pietro said," Now any ideas on what we are going to do this time?"

"We could...I don't know," Lance said," I'm out of ideas."

"Thank god," Pietro said," Your last idea got us in trouble with the cops and the X-geeks had to get us out."

"We could sell some stuff," Fred suggested.

"No," Lance said," We don't have that much stuff."

Everyone was silent for awhile.

"We need to do something," Pietro said," It needs to be easy, good for us, and pays us lots. Any ideas what that is?"

The boys were silent for five minutes. They had no idea what kind of job would be easy for them. They were all good at different things and they hated different things. They probably wouldn't decide on the same thing.

"We could open a resturant," Fred suggested.

"We need money for that," Pietro said," Next idea."

"We could all get jobs at the store yo," Todd said.

"No," Pietro said," Next."

"We could start something," Lance said," Like a class thing."

"Not bad," Pietro said," But what would we start?"

"Classes could be 200 dollars," Lance said," And we could teach...um... something."

"Math, cooking," Fred suggested.

"Not those classes," Lance snapped," People can go to school for them. We need something that people can't get around here."

"There are no horse back riding classes," Todd said," We could do that."

"Good idea," Pietro said," Just one problem; where are we going to get horses?"

"Easy," Lances said, standing up," You heard that those X-geeks started a little farm. Kitty told me they have about ten horses."

"We can take them at night," Pietro said," Now I'll make signs, while you guys make a thing to put the horses in."

Pietro sped off, while Lance, Todd, and Fred went into the back and started to make a cage to put the horses in. A few minutes later Pietro came back and finished the horse pen in less then five seconds.

"Now that that is done," Lance said," We just have to wait until tomorrow. Pietro, you did put the right number and address on the signs?"

"You ask me this every time," Pietro said, folding his arms," Don't worry, I put the right things on it."

Lance stared at Pietro for awhile, before going inside with everyone. Pieto sat by the phone for, while the others sat down and watched tv. About an hour later the phone rang.

"I got it," Pietro said, picking up the phone," Horse back riding classes. Hi, you want both of your kids in this class. Okay, bring them tomorrow at twelve o'clock. Sound good? Great, have a good day."

Pietrto hung up the phone, took a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote something, before he put the paper back in his pocket. The other stared at him for awhile.

"I'm writting down how many kids they have," Pietro said," Just to make sure we get the right amount of money."

The boys looked at each other, then back at Pietro. Lance nodded his head and turned back to the tv, while Todd and Fred looked at each other, then at the tv. Pietro shook his head and waited for another call. They got about three more calls asking for them to teach their kids how to ride horses. They were going to have a long day tomorrow.


	2. Getting The Horses

**Chapter Two**

Lance, Pietro, Steve and Todd quickly got ready. They were wearing black outfits, so they couldn't be seen that good. Quickly, they went to Lance's jeep, got in, and headed for the x-mansion. Steve was flying in the air, after a bad driving experience with Lance last week and the scary thing is they weren't even driving.

"I don't see why we're doing this after mid-night yo," Todd said.

"You know how those X-geeks stay up late," Pietro said," We don't want to be caught."

"And there is a fact, that that one guy, Logan I think it was, walked around at night," Lance said, while Pietro and Todd stared at him.

"Something happened," Pietro grinned," What did you do?"

"It's none of your business," Lance muttered.

"It's something to do with Kitty," Todd whispered.

Lance pushed on the brake, coming to a complete stop rather fast. Pietro nearly hit the window, while Todd fell out of his seat.

"You did that on purpose yo," Todd moaned, pulling himself back on the seat.

"Next time you'll keep your mouth shut," Lance said, but didn't start to drive.

"What's wrong?" Pietro asked.

"We'll walk from here," Lance said," Don't want them to hear us, just in case they are still awake."

They got out of the jeep and started walking down the road. It took them about ten minutes to get to the mansion.

"Now how do we get passed the alarm system?" Steve asked, folding his arms.

"You can fly stupid," Lance said," You'll just fly the horses over to us."

"Do I look that strong to you?" Steve asked, and Lance nodded his head." Well, I'm not. How about I fly one over at a time."

"Fine," Lance said," Start with Pietro, since he can run if the alarms go off."

Steve rolled his eyes, but grabbed Pietro hands and flew over the fence. Steve flew around the house, but quickly stopped in mid air.

"Why did you stop?" Pietro whispered.

"Someone is in the field," Steve whispered back.

Steve looked carefully, but couldn't tell who it was, so he flew back to the others. He flew back over the fence and almost dropped Pietro on Todd.

"Watch it," Pietro said, when he was safely on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked.

"Someone is in the field," Steve said.

"I've got it," Lance said," Fly me over there and I'll cause the ground to shake. Lets see if that can get them out of the field."

"I have a better idea," Pietro grinned, looking at Todd.

"What?" Todd asked, as Lance and Steve grinned too." This is not good, is it?"

"All you have to do is slime them," Pietro said," They won't know what hit them."

Sighing, Todd grabbed Steve's hands and Steve flew into the air, over the fence and to where the horses were. Setting Todd down, Steve flew back to the others. Todd quickly started looking for the person.' Who would be out with the horses?' Todd thought. He looked, but didn't see anyone. He finally looked into the small pen to see that two people were sitting down with a baby horse. One of them were rubbing it's stomach, while the other one was feeding it.

"Poor boy," The one rubbing it's stomach said," It was nice for like the Professor to let us take care of this horse."

"The only thing that's bad about it is that we have to come out nearly every hour to feed him," The one feeding him said.

Todd knew they were girls by their voices. He knew that one must of been Kitty, but he didn't know who the other one could be. He silently walked away from the barn and saw that the others were getting some horses. He quickly walked over to them.

"Did you do it?" Lance asked, tieing a rope around two horses.

"No," Todd said and Lance looked at him." The person is Kitty, but there is someone else with her."

"Two people," Pietro said," This is getting a little dangerous. Lets take the horses and get out of here."

"Before you do that," Someone behind them said," Why don't you tell us why you are taking our horses?"

The boys turned around to see Kitty, Kathy, Jean, and Rogue, none of them looked very happy.

"We can explain," Lance said, walking up to Kitty, who folded her arms.

"Then start explaining," Rogue said, taking off a glove," Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"We need the horses," Pietro quickly said.

"Why?" Jean asked.

"Mystique needs money or she'll kick us out," Lance said.

"That's tough," Kitty said," You do know that all you had to do was ask if you wanted to borrow the horses or did you miss the sign?"

"What sign?" Todd asked, looking around.

"The sign on the front gate that said 'need to borrow or brake a horse for the county fair, just bring it here, we have plenty of room,' does that ring a bell?" Jean asked.

The boys looked at each other, then back at the girls.

"Well," Steve said," Can we borrow the horses?"

"You can't borrow the white one you've got," Jean said," You can borrow the brown one."

Steve let go of the white one and it quickly hid behind Rogue, who started to pet it with her gloved hand. The boys gathered the horses they needed and the girls helped them get out of the house without any problems.

"I can't believe we didn't notice the sign," Pietro said, as they put the horses into the pen.

"We were right next to the gate," Todd said.

"Lets just go to bed," Lance said," We have a busy day tomorrow."

The boys headed inside and went straight to bed, hopping that tomorrow would not come so soon.


	3. Mad

**Chapter Three**

The boys woke up to a shiny day outside. They quickly went to the horse pen to get the horses ready. Lance noticed something though, the white horse, that Jean said they couldn't borrow, was in the pen too.

"How did the white horse get here?" Lance asked.

"We needed another horse," Pietro said," So I went and got another horse."

"Okay," Lance said as some vehicle began to pull up." Lets just get this thing over with."

Some kids got out of the vehicles, people yelled goodbye from the vehicles, and drove off. Luckily there were ten kids, so they each got two kids. Lance took two boys, Pietro took two girls, Fred took one boy and one girl, Steve took two boys, and Todd took one boy and one girl. They went over to their horses, luckily they had fifteen horses.

_Todd_

Todd grabbed three brown horses and walked over to the kids. He picked up the boy and put him on one of the horse, then put the girl on the other horse.

"Now," Todd said, getting onto his horse," Hold onto the ropes and don't let go."

_Pietro_

Pietro grabbed two brown horse, and the white horse. He put both of the kids on the brown horses and got on the white horse.

"Thisshouldbeveryeasy," Pietro quickly said, then noticed the confused looks on their faces." It should be easy."

_Lance_

Lance grabbed two black horse and one brown horse. He put one kid on a black horse and the other on the brown horse.

"Why does he get a black horse?" The boy with the blonde hair asked.

"I don't know," Lance said, getting onto his horse.

"Why does he get a brown horse?" The boy with red hair asked.

"It doesn't matter what horse you have," Lance snapped, making both the kids jump.

_Fred _

Fred grabbed two brown horses and walked over to the kids. He put both of them on the horses and grabbed the ropes around their necks.

"Aren't you going to ride?" The girl asked.

"I don't like riding horses," Fred said," Now, hold on really tight."

"Hold onto what?" The boy asked.

"The horse hair," Fred said.

_Steve_

Steve grabbed three black horses, then noticed that their was one horse left. He quickly put the other horse into the pen and went back to the other three horses. He put the kids on the horses and got on one horse himself.

"Now," Steve said, after he tied both roped to his horses rope." Grab their hair, but don't pull it too tight, but don't let go either."

* * *

Rogue, Kathy, Jean, and Kitty were in the field, showing someone the rest of the horses. 

"I want a white one," The man said.

"You're in luck," Jean said," We have one white one."

"Hey," Rogue said, looking around." Where is it?"

The four girls looked around, but couldn't see it at all. They looked at each other, then at the man.

"Where is it?" The man asked.

"Them stupid boys," Jean yelled.

"We have a white horse," Kitty said to the man." But the boys we let borrow some horses yesturday must of took it."

"After we said no," Rogue added," We'll get it back."

"Just wait inside and we'll go and get the horse," Jean said.

"Fine," The man said, going into the house.

The girls looked at each other, none of them looking too happy. They quickly left the field, got into Scott's car, and drove off just as Scott came out of the house.

"Hey," Scott yelled," What are you doing with my car?"

There was no answer. He watched them until he couldn't see them anymore. He turned around and went inside. He knew they were mad at something, so he didn't want get into it.' I feel bad for whoever they made them mad,' Scott thought.

* * *

A/N: It may be short, but at least it's an update. Please review. 


	4. Money

A/N: This might be the last chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Everyone was going just fine, well maybe not everything. Lance had one of the kids crying, since the horse had jumped, Pietro had both kids scared of him. On the other hand, Fred had both kids smiling and Todd was having too much fun with the kids to even notice what he was supposed to be doing. Steve was lucky, since the parents of his kids came and picked them up. He was now inside, watching tv, and counting the money the parents had given him.

_Todd_

"This is so much fun," Both kids yelled.

Todd gave a small sigh, they were running the horses like crazy and they didn't seem to mind at all. They were racing down the road. He didn't notice their parents were their, until they raced back to the house. The parents took the kids off the horses, not looking too happy about them racing.

"That was very good," Their mother whispered, then handed Todd the money and left.

Todd counted the money as he went inside.' Money,' Todd thought,' I can buy that cool looking thing now.'

_Fred_

Fred walked both horses around the yard. Both kids gave small groans as their parents pulled up.

"How were they?" A man asked, taking the kids off the horses.

"They were great," Fred said," No trouble at all."

"Good," The woman said, handing him the money." I hope that covers it, bye."

Fred watched them drive away, then went inside.' I'm hungry,' Fred thought,' I'm going to go eat. I have money.'

_Lance_

"Are we having fun?" Lance asked, trying to stay nice.

"Yes," The boy with red hair said, wiping the tears away.

"Good," Lance said, then sighed when their parents finally came and picked them up.

They didn't ask what happened, just handed Lance the money and left. Lance went inside.' This should be more then enough to pay Mystique,' Lance thought,' Hey, I'll have some left over. I'll call Kitty and take her out to dinner.'

_Pietro_

"We want the white horse," Both kids yelled.

"Shutupshutupshutup," Pietro yelled," I'm on the white horse."

"Not for long," Rogue yelled as the girls ran after him.

Pietro screamed, jumped off the horse and ran as fast a he could down the road. Rogue quickly ran over to the white horse and started to pet it. Just then the kids parents came into the yard, got out of the car, took the kids off the horses and looked at the girls.

"What happened to the boys?" Their father asked.

"They asked us to watch the kids for awhile," Rogue lied, taking the money their father just handed her.

The girls watched as they drove off, then gathered up the horses and went back to the mansion, talking about what they should buy with the money. Pietro came back to see the horses gone and the kids were gone.' Their parents must of came and picked them up,' Pietro thought,' Hey, what about my money?' Pietro went inside to see that no one was in there, so he sat down and started to watch tv.

**_Later that day_**

Pietro watched as Todd came back, but ran upstairs with something in his arms. Fred came back with food all over his shirt. Steve came back from somewhere and sat down in the living room with Pietro. Fred and Todd came into the living room after about five minutes. Lance came back about two hours later with a smile.

"I just had the best time with Kitty," Lance sighed, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Fine," Pietro said," How much money do we got?"

"I spent all mine on dinner," Lance said.

"I spent all mine on that thing yo," Todd said.

" I spent all mine on some new clothes,' Steve said.

"I spent all mine at the all you can eat buffet," Fred said.

"How can you spend over one hundred dollars onthat?" Pietro asked, folding his arms.

"The lady only gave me ten dollars," Fred said, looking confused.

"You idiot," Lance said," Pietro, you were here all day, what about you?"

"The x-girls showed up, mad that I took the white horse," Pietro said," Well, Rogue looked very mad so I ran for it. When I came back, all the horses were gone."

"How are we supposed to pay Mystique?" Lance asked.

"Not worry yo," Todd said," Didn't Mystique give us a whole week?"

"Ya," Lance said," We still have plenty of time."

"I'm back," Mystique said as she entered the house." Where is my money?"

The boys looked up at Mystique, all of them in shock.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Todd asked.

"I need the money," Mystique said," I knew you would have it by now."

"We don't have any money," Lance said," We did, but we thought we could get more by the end of the week."

"YOU BOYS ARE OUT OF HERE," Mystique shouted.

The boys looked at each other, before running out of the house, only to return about two weeks later with about three thousand dollars for Mystique, who let them stay at the house for another month. They would have to get the money faster next time.

**_The End_**

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the last chapter. I hope you liked the story. Please review. 


End file.
